


Leaving...it's tiring...

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [15]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, h/c, tony doesn't do well with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Wade is restless again, it's a game that goes on every so often, Tony starts to feel comfortable about their relationship, Wade grows restless and leaves, will this time be any different?





	

Wade’s behavior was off, Tony knew what it meant, but he much prefered to deny it, if he could ignore it a little longer, just a little more, maybe it would just pass this time.

Wade was packing his bag when Tony entered their shared room, there was no job he had taken, Tony would know, he was mostly the middleman for Wade nowadays.

“I am so tired of this...” Wade’s muttered statement made Tony ache, bored, Wade was bored with him. He didn’t let the pain shine through instead he tried to be casual about it as he walked to their shared closet. He waited to make sure nothing followed the statement before he spoke, his voice cool unwavered, not even a bit of his pain showing through.

"Tired of what?"

“Leaving…” Tony turned around to look at Wade so quickly he could have given himself whiplash. His partner didn't look up from the half made bag, his hands reaching in it as if he was going to empty it again but they pulled back.

“Then don't leave.” Tony heard himself say in a casual tone, he wanted Wade to stay, he wanted Wade to know what he meant to him, but he didn't dare say it.

“It’s not like you care Tony… you just use me as a paycheck just like you use your students.” The pain in Wade’s voice made his chest ache, because this was what always happened, because he was bad with feelings, bad with removing his many masks.

“I... d-” Wade looked up at him removing his red and black mask, the blue pained eyes gazing up at him as if daring him to say it. Tony bit his lips behind his mask for a moment standing perfectly still.

“Don’t lie to me To-” Tony pulled his mask off before Wade could finish the lenses that supplied him with data no longer covering his eyes. The mask falling to the ground was but an afterthought as he grasped Wade pulling him close.

Tony's fingers dug into Wade’s muscles due to how tight he was holding on, he could hear Wade’s breathing halt for a second, his body freezing up as Tony embraced him so tight that it hurt.

“Don’t leave me, Wade, please don't leave me,” Tony didn't ease his grip, fearing that if he let go Wade would walk out of the door and never come back this time “I need you… I trust you, you are one of the only people who knows me, because I love you..”

He relaxed when he felt Wade’s arms wrap around him as well holding him just as tight, it hurt but Tony didn't care right now. All he wanted was for him to stay. “I am bad with feelings… I barely show them, but pl-”

“I will stay Tasky, I want to stay… I am done running away.” a breathless whisper from the rough voice eased the ache inside of Tony’s chest. His grip loosening before his hands grasped the firm shoulders not pulling out of Wade’s arms now that he had what he wanted.

“You are the only one who ever saw me truly unmasked…” he felt Wade’s gloved hand catch the tears he hadn't even noticed. His heart and his pain, the things that hid behind his cold and occasionally angry demeanor through the months, no years by now they had gathered puzzle pieces with each other’s true character. Leading to crooked messy incomplete jigsaws that allowed them to understand.

“I should bottle these they’d be worth a fortune, proof that Taskmaster has feelings.”

The teasing  tone made Tony shove Wade away with a huff, his face becoming the usual stern scowl as he turned to collect his mask from the floor. Before he could step away however he was pulled back against the super soldier‘s chest in a deep kiss that made his head spin.

“I need you to, Tony. I love you and I am sorry that my second guessing everything hurt you.”

“Pfffff,  like you could ever hurt me, don't flatter yourself.” Tony's hoarse voice combined with the breathlessness from the kiss was hardly convincing. Wade however did release him with a chuckle watching as Tony put his literal mask back on.

Tony walked back to the bed when he had his face back the way he preferred before he calmly started unpacking Wade's bag again throwing his jacket at his head.

“We’ll go out today come on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP distracts me...


End file.
